DESCRIPTION (Parts have been adapted directly from the application) The objective of this conference is to examine strategies for the prevention of diabetes in developing countries and the tropics by discussing strategies for the intensive care of diabetes. Emphasis will be placed on the changing environment, lifestyle and westernization on the prevalence and incidence of diabetes along with the economic and social impact of diabetes in these areas. The participants will discuss the intensive antidiabetic management in relation to the Diabetes Control and Complications Trial (DCCT) and explore alternate antidiabetic treatments in patients in developing countries. Dr. Kwame Osei, M.D., Associate Professor at Ohio State University and Dr. Samuel K. Owusu, M.D., Vice Dean, University of Ghana Medical School are co-directors of the conference. The conference will be co-sponsored by Ohio State University, College of Medicine, Columbus, Ohio and the University of Ghana Medical School Accra, Ghana in conjunction with the International Diabetes Foundation.